Hope of Krypton: Lineage
by The Phantom Penance
Summary: Born on Krypton, raised in Apokolips, trained on New Genesis, left on Earth. At the end of it all, there's hardly anything left of Krypton in Kal-El. Can he truly be the ideal humans should strive towards? In light of his past and all that applies, can he be the Superman Earth needs him to be?


**Inhabitants of planet Earth, this is The Phantom Penance. Believe me, I was really torn between this fanfic. I wanted to make it a Self-Insert, but I figured I'd make them both and call it a day.**

 **Unlike my previous fanfictions, I'll start this one off with an actual prologue, mostly because I couldn't find a beginning for this. Just endure and see if you like it.**

* * *

 **Title:** Hope of Krypton: Lineage

 **Summary:** It's common knowledge that Jor-El wanted Kal-El to blend in and have a normal life on the Planet Earth, but due to some sort of accident, Kal-El lands on the hellish planet Apokolips. There, he is raised under the oppression of Darkseid and taught only to destroy and serve his master. What will the future have in store for the last son of Krypton? Will there be any chance for him to be the symbol of Hope Earth needs him to be?

 **A/N:** It'll (hopefully) be a straight fanfic with Superman. Pairings are undecided since people close to a certain superhero more likely than not end up being on the dead side of things when all is said and done. Will fluctuate with the slight chance that I might make a poll.

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! NOT DARKSEID, NOT SUPERMAN, NOTHING!**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE!**

* * *

 _Sor and his wife, Esse, were nothing. Their lives were nothing, their contribution to their master was nothing, and when they die, memories of them ever existing will amount to nothing. And they had accepted that. Such was the fate of every Lowlie in Apokolips._

 _They lived to give their existence to their lord, their master, their god: Darkseid._

 _Darkseid ruled over them and never among them, for his eyes lingered with a hunger for other worlds, other civilizations for him to conquer and subjugate. However, should he try, he would inevitably be stopped by the enemy._

 _By the Highfather and his army on the Eden planet, New Genesis. Such was the treaty they had made._

 _Under oath of the treaty, Darkseid had to busy himself by preparing for war. Commanding the Lowlies to create more and more weapons, his lieutenant, Granny Goodness, to raise more warriors in her orphanage, he commanded all to build for the inevitable day when the treaty would fail and Darkseid would finally have his conquest._

 _In the grand scheme of things, Sor and Esse were mere pawns, but they did what was commanded of them. Darkseid was god of Apokolips, and his word was law._

 _But that truth changed for the couple when the sky fell._

 _They were alone and close to the hellpits, no one saw or heard the pod fall from the sky. At first, the couple thought it an attack from some sort of threat, but they discovered it was not the enemy._

 _Far from it._

 _The pod opened before their very eyes, and a face appeared before them. The face of a man, not a monster like their god. This man…..Sor and Esse had never felt love. Their joining together itself was simply out of obligation to Darkseid's increasing demand for slaves, though they were failing in that department as well._

 _But this man…..he spoke with care, tender emotions that Apokolips had scorched away many years ago. After man year of living under the shadow of his old god, Sor found a new god, one that came to him personally._

 _But that was before Sor found out that the man wasn't talking to him. But the bundle in the pod._

 _It was a child. A boy with the darkish of hair. Babies without caretakers died quickly on Apokolips, along with any other weaknesses. That was when Sor understood._

 _His new god was asking him to take care of the baby. To raise him. Sor would not let him down, he would not fail the man who held so much faith in his abilities despite never meeting him before. Besides, it would conform to Darkseid's demands for new slaves, yes?_

 _That was the day when Sor and Esse became more than nothing, they had become willing parents to little Kal-El, to raise him for better or for worse._

 _That was also the day they defied Darkseid._

* * *

 **Give your thoughts out! Review this bad boy up! …..please?**


End file.
